


Blue Eyes and Raindrops

by uwudemon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternatate Universe, F/F, I promise I'll make it up to you, I'm Sorry, SuperCorp, Why did I even write this?, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwudemon/pseuds/uwudemon
Summary: Coffee shop AU! Everyday goes on with stuttering words and shy smiles, but sometimes rain just falls down.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selovy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selovy/gifts).



 

 

 

 ** _High pitched whistles may have been a nuisance to people, but it was a waking up call to an emerald-eyed employee._** Her hands worked naturally as if she was born with it. Every equipment she handled were like an extension to her body.

The lingering smell of coffee flew through the air, filling in the empty booths as they waited for a customer to tell another story. Lena Luthor was cleaning the counter when suddenly a little commotion happened in the employee's room at the back. A mouth agape turned into a smirk as she walked towards the door. She leant against the door's frame and watched a flustered Kara Danvers try to quickly put on her apron while trying to clean up a floor full of dirt from a broken pot.

"Well, that's the third this month," she suddenly said, which made her co-worker jump.

"AH! Ah. Oh! Uh-you know me, Lena! I p-promise I'll replace it. Yeah, replace. Switch. New one. Okay, I'll s-shut my mouth now."

Lena laughed and helped the living ray of sunshine clean up. Kara was walking towards the trash can when Lena said, in a soft genuine voice,"Maybe I should start fetching you so that you wouldn't have to panic every morning, Kara."

She stumbled on the bench. Kara braced herself for a possible hit on her face, but two arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a blackberry scented body, and helped her steady her feet. "Oh god, Kara. Be careful, okay?"

She looked into the soft worried eyes for a moment. Her breathe hitched and she faced the floor quickly. It was okay that way... it was better that way.

"Oh, yes. T-thank you, Lena. I will do m-my best," she said, out of breath. Kara smiled, facing the floor, and pushed up her glasses.

 

* * *

 

 _ **Pumping extra maple syrup on her matcha latte, Kara's ears and eyes trained and only focused on pale skin and sweet timbre.**_ It was noon and the door's bells didn't jingle as much it did in the morning. Kara sat on the soft velvety sofa next to Lena. As she sipped the sugary beverage away, she noticed how the light cascaded upon her seat mate, how it enhanced the sharp jawline and green eyes, how it just made her more... _More beautiful_.

"Is there something on my face?"

Kara blushed as she returned from her reverie into reality. She immediately choked on her drink and Lena patted her back swiftly. Kara looked at her _friend_ and gave an apologetic smile between the coughs. Lena shook her head and smiled back.

"Sorry about that. I-uh was thinking about my next mission... Mission in a game Alex gave me! Yes. The game." Lena giggled and leaned back. "Let me tell you the story again, _gamer_." She winked at Kara.

Every word that flowed through her mouth and into Kara's ears was equivalent to a thousand pound iron into her heart. Lena have admitted she never really liked a lot of people, but she also wouldn't deny she did have a crush once in while. Scarves, bow ties, or stylish mustaches were some of the things they had in common and Kara just didn't knew why. She sometimes couldn't sleep for she kept asking herself why Lena never saw behind those nauseating masks they wore.

The blush Lena wore and the lovely smile she had when she talked about them made her feel envious. She can never breathe properly during those moments, but she can pretend. She may not be good at lying, but pretending was a requirment she had to do all her life. She smiled and slurped, pretending to be happy when the rose that blooms for Lena is being stomped at.

"Gosh, I wish you luck then!"

 

* * *

 

 _ **10 o'clock in the evening, the sun have met the land that set them free to fly, and let themselves be devoured by the land once more.**_ There the moon have risen, shining light upon the dark face of the earth, yet the clouds filled the free sky heavily. The store has closed, so did the inviting warmth

Kara wrapped her neck with a scarf. She didn't need it, but people might wonder why a girl is walking through a winter night without feeling cold. She closed the cafe's doors as Lena stood next to her, waiting for her.

"Hey, would you want a lift? I think it's going to rain...The clouds look pretty heavy." Lena tucked her hands inside the pockets of her coat and looked down at the concrete floor. Kara shook her head, gave her a reassuring smile. Kara noticed Lena suddenly held out her arms to her.

"I- uh, just in case. I mean it is pretty cold compared to the other days..."

Kara wrapped her arms around the latter's waist and held her. She melted in Lena's warm aura, her soft touch was enough to make her kryptonian physique weak, and her scent sent her into a bliss. Kara closed her eyes, cherishing this moment. _"I...I just.."_

Kara was the first to move away, swearing to herself that she saw Lena actually wanted more. She looked up into the emerald-eyes and bit her lip, suppressing a smile.

"Well, uh, it's getting late. Alex might get angry at me, you know? I have a curfew to follow."  
Lena chuckled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Kara's ear, then nodded. "I also have some work to do. Well, see you tomorrow, Kara?"

"A-absolutely!"

 

* * *

 

Heavy hearts departed. Yes, it wasn't only Kara, but also Lena. The rain started to pour down, so did tears. Kara's wet cheeks and red eyes weren't so visible under the rain, Lena's tears weren't visible to anyone because she was alone in her car, and their salty waters weren't a waste, for they were as strong as the feelings they had.

 

 

####  __**As tired eyes closed, stiff bodies lied down on empty beds (Kara just shut the world away, shutting her heightened senses), and blue emotions trashed around their bodies, they both silently confessed, "I love you, but I will never be able to."**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect this to happen(?) But still. *sighs* yeah....


End file.
